


Your Boyfriend Doesn't Let You Have Friends?

by JoonsNipplez



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez
Summary: “I have a boyfriend.” He gently pushed the hand off his thigh.Jongin rubbed his hands together, looking up and down at Taeyong, sizing him up and making Taeyong’s heart race. “So? Your boyfriend doesn’t let you have friends?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Your Boyfriend Doesn't Let You Have Friends?

These dinner parties were always so boring. Taeyong had always loved them at first, all he had to do was sit there and look pretty. But after the first 5 or 6, he started to get bored.

His boyfriend was always off somewhere talking to other investors and potential partners, leaving Taeyong to fend for himself around all of these powerful people and rich celebrities, which he didn't mind, but my god, they had absolutely no personality. If Taeyong had another person come up to him and talk to him about business, he was gonna scream.

He made his way to the bar at the end of the room and signaled to the bartender. "Vodka sour please." He looked around as they prepared his drink and made eye contact with his boyfriend of 2 years. Taeyong really did like him, but their relationship was kind of stale. All he wanted to do was talk about money and talk about ways to make more money. Don't get him wrong, Taeyong had grown accustomed to the lavish lifestyle. His expensive house, clothes, cars, and literally anything else he could imagine. But there was always something missing. His boyfriend waved at him and gave him a cheeky smile before returning back to the conversation he was having with some other rich dude.

Taeyong turned around and sighed as the bartender gave him his drink. “Thanks.” He sipped it a bit and took out his phone, trying really hard to not message Doyoung to pick him up or to call him and fake an emergency so he could leave.

“These parties are always so boring aren’t they?” The urge to roll his eyes was strong. He hadn’t even turned to face whoever decided to talk to him, but Taeyong was so sick and tired of talking to people.

“Yup.” He emphasized the ‘p’ at the end. “But here we are.” He put his phone in his pocket.

“And here you are. All pretty and by yourself.”

Taeyong finally turned towards the voice that was sitting right next thim, getting ready to tell him off, but he was frozen. The smile on his face was genuine, if not a bit flirty. His hair perfectly styled, his outfit perfect for the occasion. Taeyong’s eyes widened. This man was too attractive to be real. “I could say the same for you.”

Where the burst of confidence came from he didn’t know, but he decided to ride with it. The other man smiled before reaching out his hand. “Kim Jongin, but my friends call me Kai.”

Taeyong took the hand in front of him and gripped it softly. “Lee Taeyong.”

“I know who you are. Seen you in enough magazines to recognize you.” Jongin leaned a bit closer. “As much as you shine in pictures, you look even better in person. Almost like artwork. Perfection.”

_ Man, he’s laying it on thick.  _ It was difficult to not let the compliments get to his head, but it was so nice to feel pretty. Not to be outdone, Taeyong took a sip of his drink and licked his lips to savor the flavor. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t know who you are as well.”

“I bet you do.” Jongin winked, waving over the bartender and ordering a drink, whiskey, neat. “Which one of my magazine covers caught your attention the most?”

His confidence was almost gross, but he was just so perfect. Taeyong ran a hand through his hair, now long and blonde as a result of being bored and having a best friend who happened to be a hairdresser. “Your Vogue magazine cover was amazing, but I’d say I preferred you in GQ.”

Jongin smiled. “It was a bit difficult to get all the paint off, but it was a fun shoot nonetheless.” Taeyong remembers that GQ cover well. Kai was shirtless and covered in black paint which accentuated his physique. It was practically sinful how good he looked in any cover he graced. Being a model was clearly his calling.

“I remember your fans putting up ads for it while I was in New York. Kinda hard to miss your GQ cover when it’s plastered all over Times Square.” Taeyong watched as he took a sip from his whiskey. “I couldn’t say I was complaining though.”

The live band at the other end of the lavish room was starting to pick up the pace and more and more people started to take to the dance floor. “I don’t want to be too forward,”  _ Too fucking late.  _ “But, would you like to dance?” Jongin put his drink down and extended his hand.

A shake of the head caused him to put his hand down. “No thank you, but I appreciate the offer.”

“That’s fine, I’d much rather just sit here and talk to you.”

A full drink replaced his empty one, the bartender making himself scarce, probably not wanting to interrupt. “Yeah, this is nice.”

“So, tell me more about yourself.” Jongin placed his elbow on the bar, leaning his face on his palm, looking a little too innocent.

“I thought you knew who I was.”

“I do. But in the same way you know me as Kai, the model, I don’t know you as Taeyong the person. I only know you as Taeyong, the world famous dancer. I’d like to know a bit more about you.” The hand on his thigh was not a surprise. The only thing that surprised Taeyong was how long it took to physically touch him.

“I have a boyfriend.” He gently pushed the hand off his thigh.

Jongin rubbed his hands together, looking up and down at Taeyong, sizing him up and making Taeyong’s heart race. “So? Your boyfriend doesn’t let you have friends?”

That tone of voice, the way he was so forward. This is what Taeyong felt he was missing. He looked back towards the other side of the dining hall and saw his boyfriend deep in conversation with a few other investors, probably talking about how to take their companies to the next level. He turned back and looked at Jongin directly in the eyes. “Do you have a room here?” 

The smirk was back full force. He reached into the pocket that was inside his jacket and took out his wallet. He placed a $100 bill on the bar and stood up. “Come on.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was wrong. SO wrong. He had such a loving and caring boyfriend, who did everything he could for Taeyong. All the money, clothes, cars, were material things that Taeyong loved, but he was such a pushover. How did it take him until right now to realize that what he needed was someone who could challenge him and make him work for what he wanted.

It was such a weird thing for Taeyong to realize all of this while he was on his back, his legs pulled up, and Kim Jongin’s face buried in his ass. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He reached down and gripped the perfectly styled hair between his fingers. “Don’t stop.” Jongin hadn’t even taken off his clothes when he pushed Taeong on the bed, pulled his pants and underwear down and went to work.

The sound of wet lips smacking and groaning was riling him up even more, and having Taeyong’s legs on either side of his head was doing wonders for his ego. “Want me to keep going, or can I finally get my dick inside this beautiful ass of yours?” He leaned back and licked a stripe up to Taeyong’s balls causing him to squeal.

“Please!” It was said breathlessly, sweat dripping down his temples. “Inside me, please.”

The chuckle was deep. “So pretty, but I have to get you ready baby, unless you wanna do it yourself. You know your body better than I do, for now at least.” Jongin pulled back and reached over for the lube he had left on his bed. “My manager likes to joke with me and leave lube in all of my hotel rooms because he always thinks I’m gonna bring pretty boys up here.” He opened the cap and poured a bit on the pretty pink hole that was so deliciously winking in front of him. “This is the one time he was right.”

Taeyong threw his head back as he felt the lube drip down his crack. It felt so obscene. He reached down and gave his dick a few tugs. “Please, please give it to me.”

“What do you want me to give you? Money? Gifts? Expensive clothes? Bags? Attention? Gotta use your words baby, because I can give you all of that, and so much more.” Jongin softly touched Taeyong’s hole and pushed the pad of his finger inside. “Help me out here baby. Show me what you like, so the next time we do this I can make it perfect for you.”

The thought of there being a next time caused a full body shiver. Taeyong’s chest rose and fell as he reached down and began to toy with his hole. He rubbed his finger around his hole and spread his legs, doing his best to give Jongin a show. He slowly pushed in a finger and moaned softly.

"Use your words sweetheart. Tell me what you like, I wanna learn." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the inside of Taeyong's thigh. "Teach me how to make your body sing."

Taeyong whined and he pushed in his finger all the way. "I st-start with one, then I try to sq-squeeze in another one."

"Not too sure how you can, you look so fucking tight." Jongin took his finger and tried to push it in next to Taeyong's. "But I'll help you."

His mouth was now open. He was panting. "Fuck! Please!"

"Shhhh, be patient baby. I promise it'll be worth your time." Jongin pushed in his finger next to Taeyong's and moved it around. "Gonna make you feel so fucking good." He pushed up and found that spot that made Taeyong arch his back beautifully. "There we go. Can you take another one of my fingers?" Taeyong nodded. "Words baby."

"Yes! Please! Another one!" He screamed as he felt Kai put in another finger. He felt Jongin's fingers next to his own and he felt so fucking filthy. He pushed his own finger in a bit deeper, as much as he could with the angle he was in and felt as Jongin did the same. He was sweating, panting, his hair sticking to his forehead, and Jongin still looked so proper and cool. As if he was 5 minutes away from posing in front of a camera. "I'm ready. I'm ready! Please!"

"I hate saying this sweetheart, but please, use your words. What are you ready for? My fingers?" He toyed with Taeyong's prostate, causing his cock to drool precome all over his flat tummy. "My tongue?" He leaned down and licked the rim of Taeyong's hole as all three fingers were still inside.

"No!! Your dick! Please!  _ Please! Jongin please!"  _ There were tears in his eyes. He was so far gone and Jongin hadn't even unzipped his pants. "Please fuck me! I'm ready! Please!"

Jongin slowly pulled out his and Taeyong's fingers and climbed up on the bed over him. "Shhh sweetheart. Shhh, it's ok, I got you." He leaned down and kissed him so gently. "Gonna make you feel so good baby. Do you trust me?" Taeyong nodded. "There's my baby. You're gonna feel so good when I'm done with you." He sat up, straddling Taeyong's hips, reaching down and flicking the small nipples of the lithe body under him. "I love that you're naked and I'm still in my clothes, makes it that much more dirty."

Jongin started to undress. First taking off the wonderfully soft green velvet jacket and throwing it on the floor. Taeyong could only stare as he reached his own hands up to Jongin's expensive shirt and started to unbutton it. He opened up and stared in awe at his body. The color of his beautiful tanned skin, the way his chest muscles seemed to glow with sweat, and the way his abs contracted as he breathed.

"Wow."

He laughed, a little louder than Taeyong had anticipated. "You clearly are mistaken, because I'm truly in awe of your body. Anyone can work out and get this, but no one can have what you have." Jongin undid his belt and undid the button on his pants after taking his shirt off the rest of the way. He pulled down his pants enough to pull out his cock and smiled as Taeyong gasped. "Like what you see baby?"

He nodded as he scooted out from under Jongin and leaned down to lick the head of his dick. He wasn't as wet as Taeyong was, but he could change that. He took the tip into his mouth and suckled at the head. He took it deeper causing Jongin to moan. Taeyong moaned as he felt Jongin reach down and lightly tug at his hair.

“You’re so good at this baby. Keep going.” Jongin pulled a bit harder at Taeyong’s blonde locks. “Your mouth feels so fucking good. Next time we do this, I want you on your knees while I hold your head and fuck your mouth until your thoart is sore.”

Taeyong pulled away, a line of saliva connecting his tongue and Jongin’s cock. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He licked the cock in front of him from the bottom to the top.

There was that smirk again. “Now now baby, I always keep my promises. Like the one I made earlier.” Jongin grabbed Taeyong and pulled him up so they were both kneeling on the bed and facing each other. “I’m gonna fuck you so good you’re never gonna look at another man the same way again.” He leaned forward and nuzzled Taeyong’s neck. “I wish I could mark you up. So once we go back out there everyone will know what we did, what I did to you. To know that no one can touch you,because you’re mine.”

Taeyong threw his head back, allowing Jongin to have full access to his neck. “Please Jongin. I want you so badly.”

“Lay back baby, and spread your legs.” Taeyong did as he was told while Jongin pulled off his pants the rest of the way and threw them on the floor. “There’s a good boy.” He lined up his cock against Taeyong’s pink hole. “If only your boyfriend could see you know, begging for the dick of another man.” He pushed in until his head was fully in.

His jaw dropped open as Jongin pushed in further and further. NIce and slow, making sure he felt the stretch and every single inch of that gorgeous cock inside of him. “Oh my god. You’re so big. So thick, I can feel you in my stomach, holy shit.” Taeyong reached up and gripped Jongin’s arms.

“So tight. So hot. Gonna make you scream.” He pulled out slowly before slamming back in, making Taeyong whine loudly. “There we go. I wanna hear you, want everyone to hear you.” Jongin set a brutal pace, his balls slapping loudly against Taeyong’s ass. His hands were on either side of Taeyong’s chest, making sure he was grounded while he slammed into Taeyong’s beautifully thin body.

Taeyong could not speak. His mouth was open, only whines and moans came out of his mouth. He felt like he could barely think. He had never been fucked this good. Jongin had not been lying, all that confidence was real. “Fuck! Jongin you feel so good. So fucking good! I can feel you inside me so fucking deep. I want you to keep fucking me until I can’t take it anymore.”

“There we fucking go. Tell me what you want. Tell me everything you want, and I’ll fucking give it to you. So fucking perfect, so fucking beautiful. Next time I’m gonna take my time, make love to you until the sun comes up.”

“Yes! Yes yes yes please! Everything! Give me everything!” Taeyong reached up and gripped Jongin’s face, pulling him down. “Please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop!”

They were now face to face, their mouths on each other, not kissing, just panting into each other’s mouths. Jongin kept the pace, never once faltering. There had always been rumors around the industry that Jongin was a monster in bed, and Taeyong had no other option but to agree.

“Tell me baby. Tell you how much you like it Yongie.” Jongin sat up and grabbed one of Taeyong’s legs and threw it over his shoulder. “Let me hear you scream. I wanna hear you Yongie.”

The nickname was something that Taeyong had no idea he was into, but here he was. “So good! So fucking good, I’m gonna come so hard. Don’t stop fucking me.”

“If it was up to me, I’d stay inside you all the time. Let you know that you’re mine.” Jongin slammed into Taeyong, his hair coming down his face, the sweat rolling off his temples. “You’re fucking mine Taeyong.” He growled out the sentence and reached down to pinch Taeyong’s nipples aggressively.

“Fuuuuck!!!” Taeyong’s body arched beautifully as he came hard all over his chest and stomach, Jongin’s thrusts pushing even more out of him. He screamed as the last few ropes spurted out of him.

Jongin smirked. “So fucking good for me Yongie. Gonna come so deep inside you, you’re gonna be leaking my come for days.” Taeyong was gripping the bed sheets, his body so sensitive but still wanting more. “Ready for me baby? Want me to come inside you?” He could only nod. “Fuck yeah. Gonna destroy you baby.”

Jongin gripped Taeyong’s hips as he thrusted himself even deeper. Taeyong felt his eyes cross as Jongin gave the last few thrusts and released into his body.

The sound of both of their breathing was the only sound in the entire hotel room. Jongin leaned down and kissed Taeyong deeply, both men now tangled up in each other as Taeyong rolled them over so he was on top. “Holy shit.”

Jongin chuckled. “Yeah, you can say that again.” He kissed Taeyong again, reaching down to play with his hole where they were still connected. “Did I hurt you baby?”

Taeyong shook his head. “I’ll be a little sore tomorrow, but I’ll be ok.” He laid his head on Jongin’s chest and whimpered as he felt Jongin play with his hole. “Want you to stay inside.”

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart.” He kissed the top of his head. “We can stay here as long as you like.” Jongin rubbed his hands up and down Taeyong’s back, still placing kisses along the top of his head.

The ring of a cell phone cut off their post sex haze. Jongin reached over and grabbed the phone that was on the bedside table before handing it to Taeyong. “It’s your boyfriend.”

Taeyong grabbed the phone and declined the call, throwing the phone on the floor.

“What boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that Kai gif which has been living in my head rent free since the moment my friend sent it to me.
> 
> Wrote this within the span of a few hours. Any and all mistakes are mine
> 
> [Twt](https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez)


End file.
